


Victor Comes Out

by Sammygirlspn



Series: Venji Chronicals [1]
Category: Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammygirlspn/pseuds/Sammygirlspn
Summary: A sequence of events following Victor coming out to Mia, then to his parents. He goes to New York to see Simon and discovers who he really is while he's there.
Relationships: Bram Greenfeld/Simon Spier, Mia Brooks/Victor Salazar, Victor Salazar/ Original Male Characters
Series: Venji Chronicals [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194032
Kudos: 9





	Victor Comes Out

Victor took a deep breath before knocking on Mia’s door, his stomach was in knots and it felt like it was trying to force all its contents out at once. He was so nervous that he almost turned and took off down the street but before he could decide to do anything Mia pulled the door open with a huge smile on her face.

“Victor!” Mia exclaimed going in for a kiss. Victor turned his head to kiss her cheek, not wanting to make this conversation harder than it needed to be. “Is everything okay?”

“Is there somewhere we can talk alone?” Victor asked quietly, refusing to meet the girl’s eyes.

“Yeah, we can go up to my room.” Mia said, leading Victor up to her room. She sat down on her bed, watching while Victor paced the length of her room. It was clear he was nervous as he was fidgeting with the end of his shirt, pulling at a few loose strings. It wasn’t like the teenager to act like this and Mia’s heart sank when she realized he was probably breaking up with her.

“Mia, I need to tell you something but before I do I want you to know that it has nothing to do with you.” Victor said finally facing his girlfriend.

“You’re breaking up with me.” Mia stated quietly. Tears stung the backs of her eyes and she tried to blink them back.

“I am but I want you to know the exact reason why I am.” Victor said. “I’ve spent years questioning myself for years and I’ve finally figured out who I am. Mia, I’m gay.” Mia was silent for a moment, trying to process what Victor was saying.

“Was, was any of this real then?” Mia muttered.

“Yes, I love you Mia. You are my favorite person, but I can’t be the boyfriend you deserve because I am not attracted to girls at all.” Victor said. Mia took a deep breath and smiled softly up at Victor. When their eyes met Mia could see just how scared he was, and she stood to wrap him in her arms.

“I love you too Victor and I’m so glad you told me the truth.” Mia said. “I’m proud of you Victor.” Victor moved away from Mia to see her face.

“Thanks Mia.” Victor said.

“So… what made you start questioning your sexuality?” Mia asked with a giggle. Victor blushed but smiled.

“Actually, it was seeing Chris Evans shirtless in Captain America.” Victor replied. “I was about twelve and when the first scene came on where he was shirtless and chasing the guy in the car, I had to leave the room to jack off.” Mia giggled again.

“Chris Evans is definitely hot.” Mia said. Victor nodded, agreeing with her. “I’m excited to have a gay best friend, we can talk about guys together.” Victor laughed, happy that Mia was taking this so well.

“You’re the only one I’ve told so far. I was going to tell Felix but he’s with Lake.” Victor said.

“Are you going to tell your parents?” Mia asked.

“I want to, but I’m scared to. My parents are extremely religious, and Catholicism doesn’t exactly agree with homosexuality.” Victor said.

“Would it help if you had a friend there to back you up?” Mia asked. “I can be there when you do it.” 

“You would do that for me?” Victor asked.

“Of course, you’re my best friend.” Mia said. “Don’t tell Lake I said that. She’ll never let me live it down.” Victor laughed loudly. “What about school? I’m sure you’re not ready to come out at school yet but we need a back story about the breakup.”

“We can always just tell people that we’re better as friends. We wouldn’t be lying, just not telling the whole truth.” Victor said.

~*~*~*~

Soon the whole school knew that Victor and Mia were no longer together, rumors were spread but quickly died off when they realized that the two teenagers were still close. Victor came out to Felix, and Lake the day after he told Mia and they let him know that they were proud of him and supported him.

_Victor: Well Simon, I’m out. I’ve only told my closest friends so far, but I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. My next move will be to come out to my parents which terrifies me._

_Simon: I’m so proud of you Vic! I know it’s not easy to tell your friends and telling your parents won’t be any easier. I can’t tell you how they’ll react since I don’t know them, but I can tell you good luck._

_Victor: Thanks Si, I think I want to come out to my parents this weekend. My dad will be having dinner with us on Saturday and I figure if I tell them at the same time it’ll be easier._

_Simon: Well, good luck Victor. I hope it goes well._

“Who are you texting?” Mia asked. She dropped onto Victor’s bed, pulling her legs up so she could lean against the wall.

“Simon Spier. I was telling him that I’m ready to come out to my parents this weekend. My dad will be having dinner with us on Saturday and I just want to tell them both at the same time.” Victor said.

“Do you want me there when you do it?” Mia asked.

“Yeah, mom won’t care that you join us for dinner. She loves you.” Victor said. Mia grinned at her best friend.

_~*~*~*~_

Saturday came quicker than Victor was ready for and he soon found himself sitting in the living room after dinner with his parents. The conversation had been light and easy for the last twenty minutes, but a storm raged inside Victor as he worked up the nerve to finally tell his parents.

“Mom, Dad.” Victor said suddenly. Both his parents looked up at him, concerned. “I have something I need to tell you.”  
“Que esta mal, Mijo?” Isabelle asked. Victor hesitated, he locked eyes with Mia, and she reached out, taking his hand, and squeezing it, reassuring him without words. Victor took a deep breath and looked back to his parents.

“I’m…” He stopped, trying to swallow passed the lump that had formed in his throat. “I’m gay.” Silence, that was all that followed Victors statement. He held his breath, waiting for someone to say something.

“Flaco, are you sure?” Armando asked.

“I’ve never been surer of anything in my life.” Victor replied.

“Well then I support you. I don’t know much about this, but I love you and you being gay doesn’t change that.” Armando said. Victor smiled at his dad, tears pricking the backs of his eyes. He turned to his mom, still waiting for her answer.

“No, you can’t be gay. God…” Isabelle said.

“God has nothing to do with this Mami, I am gay. I have been for a while.” Victor said. “This is who I am.”

“No, we’ll go to church on Sunday and talk to the Pastor…”

“Isa, no. You can’t do that to Victor. There is nothing wrong with him.” Armando said.

“How can you say that?” Isabelle asked. “He just told us he likes boys.”

“And there is nothing wrong with that.” Armando insisted.

“The church…”

“Isn’t always right.” Victor said.

“I think I need some time to understand this.” Isabelle said. “I’m going to have you stay with your father until then.” Victor took a deep breath, nodding solemnly.

~*~*~*~

Victor and Mia spent the rest of the weekend moving Victors clothes, shoes, school supplies and his laptop, phone, and I pad to his dad’s apartment. Victor dropped onto the queen-sized bed in the guest room at his dad’s apartment. The room was bigger than the one at the family apartment, but it didn’t feel like his since none of the walls were decorated.

“You okay?” Mia asked.

“Yeah, I’m a little upset that mom won’t accept me but I’m glad my dad does.” Victor said with a sigh.

“Have you told Simon what happened yet?” Mia asked. Victor shook his head. “Maybe you should, I can only help so much but I’m sure Simon can help you better than I can.” Victor pulled his phone from his pocket and pulled up his Instagram so he could message Simon.

_Victor: So, I came out to my parents on Saturday like I said I was going to. It didn’t turn out very well. My dad told me he accepts me, but my mom wanted me to go to church with her and talk to the Pastor. When my dad told her that there was nothing wrong with me, she told me told me to go live with my dad for a while._

Simons reply came instantly.

_Simon: I’m proud of you for coming out to your parents, I understand how hard that can be. I’m sorry for the way your mom reacted, I wish I knew what to say but since both of my parents accepted me, I don’t know exactly what that is like, however, one of my roommates has religious parents who don’t accept him. Would you mind if I had him facetime you so you can talk to him?_

_Victor: Sure, that’s fine._

A moment later Victor’s phone started to ring, and Victor pressed the ‘answer call’ button. Simon’s face appeared on the screen.

“Victor! It’s nice to finally talk to you sort of in person. I hope you don’t mind but Bram and our roommates all want to meet you and support you as well, so we’ll all be on facetime with you.” Simon said.

“That’s fine.” Victor replied. The phone moved around until Victor was facing a group of people all sitting on a small couch.

“Hey Victor!” A dark-skinned man said. Victor recognized the man as Bram, from Simon’s pictures. “Let me introduce you to everyone. This is Justin.”

“Hey guurl!” Justin exclaimed.

“This is Ivy.” Bram said.

“Hi Victor!” Ivy replied.

“And this is Kim.”

“My pronouns are they, them, theirs.” Kim said with a smile.

“Hi everyone, this is Mia. My best friend.” Victor said, moving the phone so that Mia could be seen.

“Your hair is fabulous!” Justin said. Mia smiled, purposely flipping her hair.

“As much as you would all enjoy talking to Mia about her hair, we are here to talk to Victor.” Simon said.

“Yes, Simon told me what happened.” Justin said. They spent the next forty-five minutes talking to Victor and reassuring him that everything would be okay.

“What’s your next move Victor?” Simon asked.

“I don’t know, I just need a break from everything.” Victor sighed.

“Well, if your dad is okay with it, you are welcome to spend your spring break in New York with us.” Simon said.

“Stay on the phone, I’ll go ask him now.” Victor said quickly. He jumped up, phone still in his hand. He walked out to the living room where Armando was watching a basketball game on TV. “Hey dad, a friend of mine just invited me to spend spring break with him in New York.”

“What friend? How are you getting there? Do I know their parents?” Armando asked.

“His name is Simon and he actually lives in New York with his boyfriend. They went to Creekwood a few years ago and I’ve been talking to him since we moved here. He’s actually helped me with coming out and understanding who I am.” Victor said.

“So, they’re older than you?” Armando asked a little skeptical.

“Sir, I know it seems weird that Victor’s been talking to me and now I’m inviting him to New York, but I promise I’m not a creep. I am twenty- one so I am a bit older than Victor but if he does get the chance to come out here, I promise that Bram and I will take care of him.” Simon said from Victors phone. Victor held the device up so that his dad could see Simon.

“I wouldn’t mind him going to New York, I know he needs a break from everything that’s been happening but I’m not comfortable with him going alone.” Armando said.

“What if I invite Mia and Felix?” Victor asked. “We could get a hotel and spend the week in New York.” 

“I’d be okay with that.” Armando said. “I know you probably need some time away and maybe a chance to be with other gay people will be good for you.”

“Gracias Papi.” Victor said.

~*~*~*~

That Friday, after school, Victor, Mia and Felix climbed onto a bus headed for New York City. Excitement bubbled in the three teenagers, a week away from parents in the city that never sleeps.

“This is going to be amazing!” Felix exclaimed. “I can’t wait to see what NYC is like.”

“It’s big, loud, and crowded.” Mia replied. This wasn’t her first trip to New York, but it was her first one without her dad. “But there is so much to do and see.”

“I’m excited to spend a week away from school, to be myself.” Victor said. “It’s hard to pretend at school all the time, but out here everyone I’m going to be with already know that I’m gay.”

During the next twenty- two hours the three friends spent their time either talking or sleeping, since they’d decided to take the bus with little stops in between. Their bus stopped near Grand Central Station just after one-o-clock on Saturday afternoon. They stepped off the bus onto a crowded sidewalk, full of all kinds of people. Victor looked around, taking in the sights. The buildings towered above them and a few of them had electronic advertisers flashing across one wall.

“Victor!” Someone yelled. Victor jumped, turning to the voice. Simon and Bram were waving at them from across the street. They were standing hand in hand and not one person even glanced their way, Victor was impressed. Victor motioned for his friends to follow him and he trailed behind a group that was crossing the street. Once they were on the sidewalk Simon engulfed Victor in a hug, squeezing him tightly. Victor gasped at the tight pressure around his middle.

“Simon, sweetheart. Let go, he can’t breathe.” Bram said, prying his boyfriends arms off of Victor. Simon let go of Victor with a sheepish grin.

“Sorry Victor. I’m just so excited to meet you.” Simon said. Bram let out a loud laugh, causing everyone to turn to the other man.

“That’s an understatement.” Bram said. “Ever since you confirmed you were coming; the only thing Si has talked about is this week. I’m almost jealous, you got more attention from him last week than I did, and you weren’t even here.”

“Sorry.” Victor chuckled. “Uh, Simon, Bram this is Felix. He’s my best friend, almost a brother to me, and you’ve both met Mia.”

“What! They met Mia before me?” Felix asked in mock offense.

“Sorry buddy. Mia was at my place when Simon facetimed me.” Victor said.

“Alright, I’d love to sit here and chat, but the rest of the roommates are excited to meet you.” Simon said.

“And if we keep Justin waiting too long, he’ll throw a bitch fit.” Bram laughed. They all smiled and followed Simon and Bram down the street where a yellow taxi was waiting for them. Simon gave them his address and ten minutes later they were stopping in front of a tall, gray building.

“So, we unfortunately live on the top floor and the elevator is broken, I hope you don’t mind the stairs.” Simon said. The three teenagers shook their heads and proceeded to follow the two young men up six flights of stairs, by the time they reached the top Felix and Mia were breathing heavily: obviously out of breath.

“How did that not destroy you?” Mia asked Victor. Victor looked down at the girl and shrugged.

“Coach makes us run bleachers for basketball, I’m used to this.” Victor said.

“You play basketball?” Bram asked, excitedly.

“Yeah, point guard.” Victor replied.

“You should come play with my league tomorrow night.” Bram said. “I’d love to see what you can do.”

“I’d love to!” Victor exclaimed.

After meeting Simon and Bram’s roommates they decided to head over to Times Square to do some shopping before Kim suggested they go get some dinner. They led everyone to their favorite restaurant before everyone decided they wanted to go back to the apartment to relax for the rest of the evening. Victor sat on the floor near Simon’s legs and took a sip from the soda in his hand. He wasn’t sure what they were watching but it involved an openly gay character dating a closeted athlete. Someone sat next to Victor and he turned to see Justin leaning back against the edge of the couch.

“So, Si tells me you are only out among your friends.” Justin said.

“Uh, yeah. And my family but you already knew that.” Victor said.

“Is there a reason?” Justin asked. Victor was quiet for a moment, thinking about why he hadn’t come out at school.

“Well, I play on our schools basketball team and I’m not sure how the guys would take it.” Victor said. “I’m scared they wouldn’t accept me.”

“I understand. Bram had the same problem from what he tells me. He played soccer in high school and didn’t want anyone to think differently about him if he came out.” Justin said.

“What happened when he did come out?” Victor asked.

“That’s something you’ll have to ask him.” Justin replied. Victor nodded, assuming the conversation was done and turning back to the TV.

“So, do you have a crush on any of the guys in your school?” Justin asked with a grin. Victor’s cheeks grew hot as he looked at Justin.

“Uh, yeah. His names Benji and I actually work with him.” Victor replied. He heard a quiet gasp and he turned to see both Felix and Mia staring at him.

“You like Benji?!” Mia exclaimed. “That’s so cute! You should totally ask him out.”

“So, this Benji is gay too?” Justin asked.

“Yeah, but he’s got a boyfriend.” Victor said. “He’s dating someone in his band. Plus, I’m not even out yet, I couldn’t ask him out even if he was single.” Justin nodded and dropped the subject not wanting to push Victor to come out before he was ready.

They finished the movie they were watching before deciding that it was time to go to bed and Simon and Bram set up the fold out bed for Mia while Victor and Felix set out their sleeping bags on the floor. Victor lay awake after everyone else was asleep, his mind on Benji. A ping from his phone pulled him from his thoughts and he rolled over so he could grab the device. The screen was lit up with Benji’s name and Victor tapped on the message.

_Benji: Sorry for texting you so late. I just needed someone to vent to if you’re awake and don’t mind._

_Victor: I don’t mind. Wanna call me? I can sit outside._

_Benji: Nah, I can just text you._

_Victor: So, what’s up?_

_Benji: Well, work sucked without you the last two days. Sarah has been on my ass about everything it’s made work pretty miserable._

_Victor: Sorry Benji, I didn’t mean to make things harder for you. But I desperately needed this trip. There’s a lot going on at home for me and I needed to get away._

_Benji: Wanna talk about it?_

_Victor: I thought you were venting, not me_ _😊_

_Benji: I am, but if you wanna vent too you can._

_Victor: Maybe another time. So, other than work being hell how have the last two days been?_

_Benji: Well, I broke up with Derek…_

Victor read the last message twice to make sure he’d read it correctly; Benji was single, Victor might have a chance. With shaking fingers Victor typed out a response.

_Victor: I’m sorry, what happened?_ _☹_

_Benji: We’ve been off for a while, but this evening was the last straw. It was supposed to be our one-year anniversary and he totally blew me off to see his friend’s concert. I kind of left him a pretty nasty voicemail telling him how I felt and that we were done._

_Victor: HE BLEW YOU OFF ON YOUR ANNIVERSARY?! WHAT KIND OF ASSHOLE DOES THAT?!_

_Benji: Derek… I knew he was an ass when we got together but I was in a pretty dark place when we started dating that I think I just dealt with it because I didn’t believe I deserved anything else._

_Victor: Benjamin Campbell! Do not ever talk about yourself that way. You are amazing. You’re thoughtful, and sweet and patient. Benji you are the best._

As soon as he hit send, he regretted the message, he wasn’t out of the closet and he just poured out his feelings for his crush in a text. His heart pounded, threatening to beat out of his chest and he couldn’t breathe. He watched as the three dots, indicating Benji was replying, bounced in the left-hand corner, disappeared, and reappeared before a message came in.

_Benji: Thanks Victor, I think I really needed to hear that. You’re amazing too._

Victors eyes went wide, Benji thought he was amazing? And wasn’t creeped out by the message? Victor wasn’t sure how to respond with his brain freaking out.

_Benji: Thanks for letting me rant. I’m going to head to bed. Enjoy New York!_

_Victor: Good night Benji_

_Benji: Good night Victor_

Victor set his phone down and rolled back over, staring at the ceiling while he tried to slow his heart and calm his brain down, nothing was working and now all he could think about was Benji in his tight Brasstown shirt smiling at Victor. He finally fell asleep around two in the morning only to wake up just after seven after a particularly hot dream involving a certain Barista. Victor took a deep breath, trying to calm his body. A sound from the kitchen caught his attention and he looked up to see Simon standing in the kitchen making coffee. Victor stood and padded into the kitchen, taking a seat on one of the barstools.

“Morning Simon.” Victor said quietly, not wanting to wake his friends.

“Morning Victor. Did I wake you? I was trying to be quiet.” Simon said.

“No, I um…” Victor blushed. “I was woken up by a dream.” Simon grinned, he understood what Victor meant. The two were quiet for a moment while they waited for the coffee to brew. “Hey Si, Benji texted me last night saying he needed to vent and let me know that he broke up with his boyfriend. I kind of want to ask him out, but I’m not sure if I should. I mean I’m not even out at school yet and he has been for a while.”

“You know what I would do? Talk to him, let him know that you are interested but that you aren’t out yet and see what he says. Maybe he’ll be willing to stay a secret until you’re ready or maybe even wait for you to be ready.” Simon said.

“What if I said that I’m ready to come out at school?” Victor muttered.

“Don’t come out just because Benji is single. Make sure you are actually ready to be out.” Simon said. “Coming out is scary and I’m not going to tell you it’s easy. People can be mean and judgmental, so make sure you are ready.” Victor nodded and looked down at the bar. Simon left him alone to think, he made himself a cup of coffee and let Victor know that he could make some for himself before he made another cup for Bram and carried the two mugs back to his bedroom. Victor made a cup of coffee and sipped it while he mulled over what Simon had said.

“Good morning baby gay!” Justin exclaimed as he stepped into the kitchen nearly an hour later. Justin bent down to kiss Victors cheek before dropping onto the barstool next to him. “You look super thoughtful this morning.”

“Benji broke up with his boyfriend last night.” Victor said.

“Gurrl! That means he’s available!” Justin said excitedly. “You totally have to go after that!”

“Justin, I’m not out remember.” Victor reminded the older man. Justin frowned.

“I just want to help you have your first gay experiences.” Justin pouted. Suddenly, his eyes lit up. “We can go to Messy Boots! They’re doing a drag show tonight!”

“Justin, why the hell are you so excited? It’s too early.” Kim muttered walking out of their room. They made a beeline for the coffee maker, pouring a cup and drinking it straight black.

“Victor and I were talking about his crush breaking up with his boyfriend and I want to introduce our little baby gay to Messy Boots tonight!” Justin said. Kim nodded their head, still trying to wake up.

“You’ll love Messy Boots Vic.” They said. “It’s so much fun.”

“Wait?! Are we planning to go to Messy Boots?” Ivy asked suddenly appearing in the hallway.

“Yes! We wanna take Victor and his friends.” Kim said. Ivy grinned and started explaining what Messy Boots was. While she talked Mia and Felix joined them, making their own coffee and sitting at the table. Ivy finished talking and started to make breakfast when a thump from the end of the hallway had the three roommates groaning.

“It’s too early for this.” Kim muttered. They walked down the end of the hallway and banged on Simon and Bram’s door. “Why do you have to do this every morning?!”

“We’re not sorry.” Bram yelled back, sounding breathless. Kim rolled their eyes and wandered back into the kitchen. The three teenagers were staring at them curiously.

“The disadvantage of living with a couple.” Justin said in way of an explanation. Realization dawned on Victor and his cheeks grew hot, as well as the rest of his body. Several minutes later Simon and Bram appeared from their bedroom with smiles on their faces.

“Do you guys forget that you have roommates every morning?” Ivy asked.

“No, we just don’t care if you’re here.” Bram replied, stealing a pancake off the plate Ivy was filling up. Simon glanced at Victor with a blush on his cheeks, but he was smiling, the man turned to Bram and kissed his cheek.

“You are taking Victor to the court this morning babe?” Simon asked as he sat down with his own plate of food.

“Yeah, as long as you’re still up for it.” Bram replied, looking up at Victor.

“Hell yeah, I’m up for it.” Victor said.

“Victor will play basketball anytime.” Mia said, “When we were dating, I had to drag him away from the court to get any attention on me.” Victor shrugged but smiled, he couldn’t deny that. They all finished eating and Victor changed into basketball shorts and a loose T-shirt. Victor and Bram walked down the street to a court where several older guys were already engaged in a game. Bram introduced Victor to the guys before they started playing. The game was brutal, and Victor got his ass handed to him.

“Good game Victor.” Bram said once they’d finished.

“That was terrible, at Creekwood I’m considered good.” Victor laughed.

“Well, to be fair most of them played in college or for the NBA.” Bram said.

“Really? Weren’t you telling me some of them were gay?” Victor asked.

“Not some, all.” Bram corrected. “It’s a gay league.” Victor’s eyes widened; he’d never met another gay athlete.

“And they’re out?” Victor asked.

“They have been for years. Most of them came out while still playing.” Bram said. “They’re teammates struggled with it for a little while but being gay didn’t change the way they played or how they acted and eventually their teams didn’t mind it anymore.” Victor was quiet while they walked, thinking about what Bram was saying. “Victor I heard you talking to Justin last night, telling him you’re scared of the way your team will react. When I came out, my teammates didn’t accept me. They tried to get me kicked off the team, but the coach wasn’t having it. He sat them all down and told them that my sexuality didn’t change the way I played soccer, it didn’t change who I am or what I can do. It took some time, but they all came around. I still talk to most of them today.”

“I’m also worried about how they’ll act in the locker room. I have to change and shower around them and I feel that if I come out, they’re going to hate me or think that I’m watching them.” Victor muttered.

“I can’t say how they’ll react in the locker room, but I wouldn’t worry about it too much. As long as you can control yourself, they won’t have any reason to have a problem with you.” Bram said. “Now just because we’re talking about this doesn’t mean I want you to come out before you’re ready. You wait as long as you need. Simon didn’t have that choice; it was taken from him and it made him resent who he was even after we got together. It took me a while to build his confidence back up.” 

“I didn’t know that.” Victor said.

“One of our classmates got a hold of the emails we’d been sending each other and posted them on Creek Secrets, outing him.” Bram said. “He unfortunately got a lot of hate because of it. He’d been blackmailed into lying to his friends and they stopped talking to him for a few months, but he posted a huge apology on Creek Secrets and they eventually talked to him again.”

“That’s horrible, poor Simon.” Victor said. Bram nodded, stopping in front of his building.

“Don’t bring it up to Si, he doesn’t like to talk about it much.” Bram said before pushing the door open and leading Victor up the stairs.

“Alright, you two get showered and changed. We’re going shopping before going to Messy Boots.” Justin said. Victor smiled and grabbed his clean clothes, heading for the bathroom in the hallway. Once he was showered and dressed Justin called them a cab, giving the driver the address for an outlet mall in Bronx. They spent the next few hours trying on every ridiculous outfit they could while Justin searched through the racks to find something perfect for Victor to wear to the club that night. He’d begged the entire ride for Victor to let him pick and after the twelfth time of him whining Victor had finally said yes. 

“Okay, Victor. I found two outfits for you. I wanna make sure they fit and look good on your body before I buy them, but I will be buying them if they work.” Justin said.

“Justin, you said one.” Victor protested.

“Two, because they are both flattering, and I think they’ll look really good on you.” Justin said. He handed Victor four hangars and pushed him into a dressing room. Victor hung up the four clothing items, eying them suspiciously. He pulled on the first one, a simple dark blue V-neck shirt with a pair of grey skinny jeans that had the ends cuffed. This one didn’t look bad and honestly Victor liked the way it looked. “You have to model it for us!” Justin called through the door. Victor stepped out of the dressing room, turning so they could all see.

“That actually looks good on you man.” Felix said.

“You look hot.” Bram said earning himself a hit on the arm from his boyfriend. Victor blushed and turned to Mia and Justin with one eyebrow raised.

“Yaass guurl!” Justin exclaimed. “I agree with Bram, you look hot.”

“They’re right Victor, you look good.” Mia said.

“Okay, go try on the other one. I’m curious what else Justin found for you.” Ivy said clapping her hands. Victor walked back into the dressing room, stripped off the outfit he was wearing and pulled on the other one. This one was a sheer, black, cropped shirt and a pair of tight white shorts that didn’t reach his knees, actually they only hit the middle of his thigh and Victor felt like they were too short. Victor took a deep breath and stepped out of the dressing room, modeling this one to his friends.

“I like the other one better.” Simon said. “That shirt looks good, but I don’t like the shorts.”

“Neither do I Si.” Victor said.

“Maybe not the shorts, but that shirt with the pants you had on earlier would look so good together.” Kim said. “You definitely have the body for that shirt, shows off those nice muscles. Victor looked up at them with a blush. He’d never worn anything that showed off his muscles and very rarely went shirtless, but he had to agree with Kim, he liked the way the shirt looked on him and he was even considering adding more crop tops to his wardrobe.

“Okay, so I’ll get the two shirts and the pants, deal?” Victor asked eying Justin.

“Deal.” Justin said with a grin. Victor went back in the dressing room again and changed back into his own clothes before handing the other ones to Justin so he could pay for them. When they got back to the apartment, they each moved to different rooms to change. Victor ended up wearing the crop top with the skinny jeans and a pair of black combat boots that Justin let him borrow.

“Victor…” Justin said walking into the bathroom where Victor was working on his hair. Victor glanced at Justin in the mirror. “Can I do some makeup on you? Just like some eyeliner and a little mascara. Victor looked up at the simple orange eyeshadow and perfect wings that Justin had done on himself.

“Why the hell not.” Victor muttered. He followed Justin to his room and sat down in a plush white chair in front of the vanity. Justin pulled his computer chair up to Victor and began to work on his face. He started with some foundation that matched Victors skin tone perfectly before applying a thin layer of eyeliner to his eyes and some mascara to help lengthen his already long lashes. Victor turned to the mirror once Justin was done, he was impressed, there wasn’t a lot of makeup on him, just enough to accent his eyes, but you could still tell he was wearing it and he looked good. “Wow Justin, this is good.”

“Thank you, I think it works for you.” Justin said. Justin and Victor stepped out of his room and into the living room where the rest of their friends were. Mia and Felix were the first to look up and the looks on their faces said all that Victor needed to know.

“Wow, makeup looks good on you Victor.” Mia said.

“If I wasn’t straight, I’d think you were hot.” Felix said with a chuckle. Victor grinned, he felt great, happy even. It was nice that he didn’t have to pretend he was straight for the first time in his life. His mind drifted to Benji, wondering how he would react to Victor right now.

“Alright, we ready to go?” Simon asked. “Our cab just arrived.”

“Yeah, lets get this party started!” Justin exclaimed. The eight of them hurried down the stairs to the van waiting for them in the street. The drive to Messy Boots was quick and the air buzzed with excitement. Once they were inside the building Ivy dragged Mia, Kim, and Felix out to the dance floor while Simon, Bram, Justin and Victor wandered over to the bar. They spent a few minutes talking before a man, about Simons age, approached Victor.

“Hey, I’m Mike.” He spoke. Victor looked up at him with a polite smile, immediately going behind his straight mask.

“Um. Nice.” Victor muttered.

“Victor!” Justin exclaimed. “He’s flirting with you.” Justin turned to Mike with a smile. “Sorry about him. He’s new to all of this.”

“That’s alright. You uh, wanna dance?” Mike asked, holding a handout to Victor. Victor nodded and took Mikes hand, following the older man out to the dance floor.

“I’m Victor by the way.” Victor yelled over the music.

“Nice to meet you Victor. So, is this your first time in a gay club?” Mike asked.

“First time for anything gay. I just came out.” Victor replied. Mike’s eyes lit up and a grin split his face.

“Well, allow me to introduce you to some amazing things about being gay.” Mike said. He pulled Victor into the bathroom and without warning shoved Victor back against the wall, kissing him hard. Victors body reacted quickly to the kiss, leaving him rock hard in his tight jeans. The teenager let out an involuntary whimper at the sudden pressure on his cock and Mike backed up a little, his eyes sliding down Victors body until they landed on the bulge in his jeans. “One kiss turned you on that much?”

“Yeah.” Victor muttered, blushing. Mike grinned and pressed a hand against Victors cock, causing the teen to push his hips into the older man. Mike pushed a little harder, rubbing the bulge. Victor stuttered out a moan, his eyes closing. While Victor was distracted Mike started to unbutton and unzip Victors pants, pulling them and his boxers down, allowing his cock to pop out of the tight garment. Mike looked up, seeing that Victor’s eyes were still closed, decided to continue with his plan and dropped to his knees, engulfing Victors cock. Victor let out a gasp, his eyes flew open and he looked down at the brown head bobbing on his dick. “Fuck.” Victor’s moans increased in volume and he was sure that, despite the loud music outside the bathroom, everyone could hear him. The sixteen-year-old was slowly losing control and knew that if Mike continued, he would be coming very soon. Just before he could warn the older man of his impending orgasm, the bathroom door squeaked open and Simon stepped in with an obviously tipsy Bram in tow. Simon’s eyes went wide at the sight before him and without thinking he grabbed Mike by the back of his shirt, yanking him to his feet.

“Alright that’s enough.” Simon said.

“What are you his mom?” Mike asked.

“No, I’m his guardian for the week and he is underage. So, you can either leave right now or I can call the cops and tell them you sexually assaulted a minor.” Simon said. Mike glared at Simon but left and Victor quickly tucked himself back in his jeans, blushing hard.

“Si…” Victor stopped. He didn’t know what to say, he wasn’t sorry because it felt really good but at the same time, he was ashamed that his first blow job was in the bathroom at a gay club with a guy he didn’t know.

“Victors trust me. You don’t want to lose your virginity in a gay club.” Simon said.

“I wasn’t going to have sex with him.” Victor muttered.

“A blow job is still sex.” Bram slurred. “Oral but still sex.”

“And I know you wouldn’t, but he would. He already got part of what he wanted, if I hadn’t walked in, he would be trying to get you to let him fuck you.” Simon said. “Why don’t you go find Justin and please don’t let random guys give you blow jobs anymore.” Victor blushed again before leaving the bathroom in search of Justin. He found him flirting with a guy at the bar and decided he didn’t want to interrupt him so he stepped outside and found a step he could sit on to cool down. After a moment he pulled his phone from his pocket, he wanted to talk to Benji. The clock on his phone let him know that it was just after midnight, he wasn’t even sure if Benji would be awake.

_Victor: Hey B, you up?_

Benji’s reply came a few minutes later.

_Benji: I am now, what’s up?_

_Victor: Can I call you?_

_Benji: Is everything okay?_

Victor tapped the call button next to Benji’s name and waited for the older teenager to pick up.

“Hey Vic, you okay?” Benji asked.

“I’m not sure.” Victor replied. “Have you ever done something so stupid that you’re pretty sure you permanently disappointed the most important people in your life?”

“Yeah, before I came out, I was kind of a mess. I knew I was gay, but I didn’t want to be.” Benji said. “So, I drank, a lot. And then one night I got super wasted and decided that I wanted Wendy’s, really bad. So, I took my dad’s car to the drive-through, and that’s exactly what I did. Drove through… the Wendy’s.”

“Oh my God, yours is so much worse than mine. Were, were you okay?” Victor asked.

“Yeah, I woke up in the hospital with my parents staring at me and that’s when I came out. I realized I could have died without ever really being who I was.” Benji said.

“Wow…” Victor muttered.

“So, what stupid thing did you do?” Benji asked. Victor blushed even though Benji was the only one that could hear him, and they were on the phone.

“I let a stranger give me my first blow job in a bathroom at a club.” Victor said. “One of my friends that I’m visiting walked in on us and got mad at them and threatened to call the cops.”

“Oh, wow.” Benji said. “That does not sound like you at all.”

“I may have gotten caught up in the moment and didn’t stop them when they went down.” Victor said. “And now I realize how stupid that is.” Benji chuckled on the other line.

“Sounds like you’re enjoying New York though.” Benji said.

“Yeah, today was pretty great. I got my ass handed to me trying to play basketball with a bunch of retired NBA players this morning, got dragged along to go shopping this afternoon and then the club tonight.” Victor said.

“I’m glad you’re having fun.” Benji said. “You deserve to be happy. I’ve noticed that you’ve been a little off lately, so I hope this week helps you.” The door to Messy Boots opened and Simon walked out, obviously looking for him. When the man spotted him a look of relief washed over him and he sat down on the step next to Victor.

“Hey, B, I’m going to get back to the club. I’ll talk to you later okay?” Victor asked.

“Yeah, have fun.” Benji said before hanging up. Victor stared at the ground for a while, not wanting to look up at Simon and see the disappointment on his face.

“Before you say anything, I know I was dumb for letting Mike blow me.” Victor said. “And I understand that you’re disappointed.”

“I’m not actually.” Simon said. “It’s more like a mix of being proud of you and being horrified that Mike was stupid enough to do that to a teenager.” Victor looked up at Simon in surprise.

“You’re proud of me?” Victor asked.

“Well, from my point of view you came here still deep in the closet when in public, but tonight you’ve come out. You’re ready to be yourself and to stop hiding.” Simon said.

“That’s kind of what I was thinking just now while talking to Benji.” Victor said. “But I don’t know how I want to come out.”

“How about we all sit down tomorrow and figure out something creative.” Simon said. Victor smiled at the man; glad he’d decided to message him months ago. “Wanna go back in or go back to the apartment?”

“Can we go back to the apartment? I think I’m done with the club for now.” Victor said with a half-smile.

“Yeah, probably a good idea anyways. Bram doesn’t know his limits and usually ends up extremely drunk when we come here.” Simon said. “And he’s already pretty drunk.”

“I noticed that in the bathroom.” Victor chuckled. Simon smiled and stood, holding a handout to help Victor get up. They went back inside to search for their friends and let them know they were ready to leave. The ride back to the apartment was quiet, Bram, Felix, Mia, and Kim were passed out, Ivy and Justin were on their phones and Simon was discussing Victors coming out with him. By the time they stumbled into the apartment they were all ready to just go to bed. Simon supported Bram while they shuffled into their bedroom. Ivy and Justin helped Kim into their room before going to their own rooms and Felix and Mia lay down, falling asleep almost immediately, but Victor couldn’t sleep yet, he was still hard from his blow job earlier. He headed for the bathroom the take care of himself and once he was satisfied, he crashed on top of his sleeping bag, still fully dressed.

When he woke the next morning the apartment was silent, everyone was still asleep. Victor grabbed his phone to see that it was nearly eleven thirty. He pushed himself up and wandered into the kitchen to find the ingredients for a Puerto Rican dish his mom had taught him, called Revoltillo. The dish was basically an American Omelet but with fish, ham, and asparagus along with everything else. Victor couldn’t find any fish, but he did find diced ham, so he added that. It wasn’t long before the smell of food brought people into the kitchen. Bram was the last person to make his way into the room, looking like he wasn’t completely awake. Simon shoved a coffee mug into Bram’s hands, telling him to sit down and drink the whole thing.

“So, Victor and I were talking last night, and he decided he’s ready to come out at school. He wants your input to come up with a creative way to come out. “Simon said while they were sitting down to eat. Everyone looked at Victor with wide eyes.

“Really?” Mia asked.

“Yeah, after last night I decided that I don’t want to hide anymore. It was so refreshing to finally be myself for a whole night and not have to pretend.” Victor said.

“I’m proud of you buddy.” Felix said. “And I’ll stand by you through everything.”

“Thanks Felix.” Victor said. “You’re a good friend.”

“We’ll all stand with you Victor. We’ve been where you are, and we know it’s not easy.” Ivy said. They spent the next few minutes talking and discussing different ways Victor could announce that he was gay.

“What if we did a video with the pride flag?!” Justin exclaimed. “You could step out of a closet with the flag around you!” Victor chuckled.

“I like it, but what if we make it just a bit more elaborate?” Mia asked. “You could step out wearing those pants and no shirt and you could dance with the flag around your shoulders!” 

“That’s asking for attention.” Simon muttered.

“But it will also get the point across.” Victor said, obviously thinking. “I think we’ll do Mia’s idea, but I’m wearing this shirt.”

Two hours later, after Justin had fussed over him and fixed his makeup from the night before, adding a bit more color to his cheeks and his eyes, Victor was dancing to Born This Way by Lady Gaga with the pride flag draped around his shoulders. Victor strutted around the living room trying not to laugh at how ridiculous he felt.

“Someone was definitely ready to be out of the closet.” Mia chuckled when Victor decided to strike a pose, blowing a kiss to his friends with a grin. When they finished the video Kim and Bram reviewed it and made some minor edits before Victor posted it to his Instagram and Creek secrets. Not even ten minutes later Victor started receiving messages.

_Wow! That’s so brave of you to come out! Congrats!_

_Seriously? You’re gay? I never knew!_

_Why are all the hot guys gay!? lol._

Most of the messages were positive, coming from classmates he never talked to. A few of his friends back in Texas texted him as well. Then the horrible comments started coming in, people saying that Mia turned him and that’s why they were no longer together, calling him names or sending him vulgar and inappropriate pictures. Victor finally had to turn off the notifications for both posts.

“Well, that was intense.” Victor said, looking up at the concerned faces of his friends. “I’m okay. I expected this.” Victor’s phone buzzed next to him and he glanced down to see who was texting him. Benji’s name lit up the screen and Victor smiled brightly.

“Must be Benji.” Felix stated with a grin. “You only smile like that when he’s involved.”

_Benji: You’re gay? Why didn’t you tell me?_

_Victor: I didn’t tell a lot of people. I told Mia when we broke up, Felix knows, and I told my parents just before coming to New York._

_Benji: Is that why you went to New York?_

_Victor: I went to New York to get away from home for the week. My mom kicked me out and I’ve been living with my dad._

_Benji: Your mom kicked you out?! Because you came out?_

_Victor: Unfortunately, but at least I have my dad._

_Benji: Yeah, I’m glad at least one parent supports you. So, who did you go see in New York?_

_Victor: You heard of Simon Spier?_

_Benji: Yeah, he’s Creekwood legend. Why?_

_Victor: I’ve been talking to him since I moved to Shady Creek and after he heard what happened when I came out to my parents, he invited me to stay with him and Bram in New York for the week._

_Benji: You’ve been talking to Simon Spier and you’re at his place in New York? Holy Shit Vic!_

_~*~*~*~_

Over the rest of the week Simon and his roommates introduced Victor, Mia and Felix to many of the wonders in New York. They went to different shops, Victor and Felix loved the huge comic book shop that Simon insisted they see, Mia loved the massive mall that Justin and Kim took them to. Bram and Victor went to a Nets game, which Victor also loved. Then on their last full day with the New York gang Simon and Bram took them all to Coney Island where they spent the whole day. The morning they had to leave Justin, Simon and Bram gave Victor a pride flag to put on the wall in his bedroom and told him that if he ever needed them, they would be there for him.

Simon took the three teenagers to the bus stop at eight that final morning, saying goodbye and telling them they needed to come back in the summer. The ride back home was quiet, Felix and Mia slept most of the way home and Victor finally went through the thousands of Instagram messages he’d received throughout the week after posting his video. They arrived back in Atlanta at six- thirty the next morning and were met by Armando.

“Did you three have fun?” Armando asked.

“Yeah Papi, it was great.” Victor said with a smile.

“I’m glad. You needed this.” Armando said. They piled into Armando’s car and the older man dropped Mia off at her house before taking Felix and Victor back to their building. Once Felix had climbed the stairs to his apartment Armando led Victor back to theirs.

“Do you want some breakfast Mijo?” Armando asked.

“Yeah, can I go to Brasstown later today?” Victor asked. “I need to talk to Benji.”

“Benji?” Armando asked. “Your friend from your birthday, right?”

“Yeah, he called me last Saturday to tell me he broke up with his boyfriend and I guess I just feel like I need to tell him how I feel.”


End file.
